Hot Chocolate!
by d3sTiNy-Ang3l
Summary: Sakura Mikan,a normal girl, Gakuen Alice,which has a special class for celebrities.Hyuuga Natsume- a special class model. Mikan has no interest in the special class,but after calling Natsume a jerk,she gets blackmailed into modelling!


**Hey everyone! d3sTiNy-Ang3l here~**

**Yes, finally the first chapter of Hot Chocolate is out again! No, I did not forget about it. Well… I did. Then I remembered again!**

**So I started re-writing chapter one… And now it's finished. It's longer and edited.  
**

**Like always, characters might be a little OoC, so I'm sorry about that. I'll try to keep it as 'natural' as possible. Chapters may be a tad short too, so I'll apologise about that.**

**Hope you like it and enjoy!**

**Ages in story- Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru and Luna are all 15. Tsubasa is 18. Tonouchi and Subaru are in the same year as Tsubasa in this story, just thought to let you know.**

**Oh, and all font in italic are the thoughts of whatever character that is named after the thoughts, or they might just be an emphasis on the word. And the classes are different too, so Mikan isn't in Special and Natsume isn't in Dangerous Ability. It is sort of AU.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE IN ANY WAY! ^_^**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: He's a narcissistic, arrogant-OMG!**

_First Person Point of View in Mikan_

Oh hey there, name's Sakura Mikan. Mikan's my first name of course. I'm fifteen this year, with long brunette hair, it reaches to about elbow length. A few years ago, I'd have tied it in two pigtails, but it's been a long time since I last did that. Currently, I study at the extremely prestigious Gakuen Alice; where every student has a special power called an 'Alice'. Once upon a time, it was thought that I had only the Nullification Alice. Or so it appeared. Soon after, we found out that I had S.C.E Alice as well. It was strange, but hey, nothing I can do about it.

Of course, that's not all that's special about Gakuen Alice. There's also something even MORE special. Here in Gakuen Alice, there is something called the-

"KYAA~!" squeals and screams emitted from a gang of teenage fan girls, "It's Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun from the Special Class!"

My gaze was directed to the entrance of the school, where the crowd was gathering, females and males included. Two teenage boys stepped in, talking to each other. One had a shock of raven hair and crimson eyes; the other blonde with blue eyes. The raven head was taller; and vaguely interested in the crowds around him. However the blonde haired gave a smile and waved. The crowds seemed to sigh and melt right there. I arched my brow as invisible love hearts popped up in their eyes and they 'Kyaa-ed' at every move the two made.

"Geez, can't they just shut up?" hitching my bag onto my shoulder, I attempted to push part the group of squealing fan girls, and several fan boys. If you haven't realised already, Gakuen Alice isn't just known for students possessing an Alice, it's also known for the Special Class. The Special Class, where a group of famous, well-known teenage celebrities who possess Alices are placed. There were all sorts of people in the Special Class. The most famous being models Hyuuga Natsume and Nogi Ruka, singer/idol Koizumi Luna, classical violinist Sono Kaname and idol unit K2 with Koko and Kitsuneme. Personally, I wasn't a fan of these kinds of people, but after having my best friend Hotaru repeat them over and over to me, I started to learn who was who. Seeing my best friend who was intent on taking more photos to sell, I pressed on, "Hotaru, let's go already!"

The short haired girl paused, then turned, a device in her hand. '_Bakabakabaka_!' A gun sounded, the ever familiar BAKA gun had once again made its way into my life.

"Shush!" Hotaru whispered, fiddling with a butterfly looking device- the ButterCAM. Honestly, it sounded like food to me. But I knew it was a spying device used to take photos and record videos. Hotaru then threw it up into the air and turned to me, "Fine, let's go."

Her eyes were directed down, constantly pressing buttons to take more and more pictures of the two celebrities making their way to the Special classes, which was separated from the General Education classes.

"You know, I never understood why you don't like the Special Class."

"Well, simply speaking, I don't care about them. The only reason I'm at this school is because of my Alice."

"But one question, out of Hyuuga and Nogi, who do you like more?"

"Dunno. Hotaru, you like Nogi more right?"

There was no answer, but I knew. Giving a faint smile, the two of us continued walking to class.

**⤷ʜo† ʗɦoᴄᴑlɑʈᴇ⤵**

It was only later during school when the teacher called out for my name. It was my turn to do the second health examination for the school records. I recognised the many machines in the room; Hotaru had invented some of them.

"Sakura Mikan?" a familiar voice asked. It belonged to Subaru, Hotaru's older brother. He was dressed in a white coat and gave a nod before saying, "Just go stand on the scales over there until a red light flashes, then go to the height ruler and wait for a green one. Tonouchi will then measure your eyesight and give you any necessary injections that you need for this year. Please do not use any of your Alices, it will crash the machines."

I nodded and did as I was told, Subaru recording down the results on a piece of paper before indicating for me to move on to Tonouchi. I knew Tonouchi as Tono-sempai, an upper class-man who had graduated and returned to Gakuen Alice to help out.

"Hello Tono-sempai," I said, smiling.

"Mikan-chan, hello," he replied, returning the smile in turn. Then he paused, as though he remembered something. He rummaged through the pockets of his own white jacket before taking out a note and handing it over. "Tsubasa wanted me to pass this over to you."

I unfolded the paper and read it:

_Mikan, would you like to go to Central Town with me on Wednesday? I'll treat you to lunch. Meet me outside the studio around 2:00pm._

_-Tsubasa_

I smiled, Andou Tsubasa was my childhood friend, an older boy who had also already graduated. He was nineteen this year and had often took care of me while I was in Gakuen Alice. He was popular and extremely good-looking, with countless offers to be in the Special Class, which he constantly rejected. He was one of the extreme few who had friends in the Special Class, since interaction between the two classes were usually forbidden. He had never gotten a girlfriend, something that I thought quite often about. I asked Hotaru once, but only received a smack on the head and a 'Why are you so dense and stupid?' But after graduating, Tsubasa had moved onto becoming a photographer for the teenage magazine SweetLove, but he had also done photo-books and helped out with other media as well. Surprisingly good with cameras in general, he soon became a producer and director for mini films or advertisements. His creations were well-favoured by the viewers, from his advertisements to even a K2 music video.

Looking at Tono-sempai, I said, "Tell him I said ok."

"Sure, now sit on this chair here and I'll check your eyesight. Before several vaccines. It won't hurt."

"I'm not a kid anymore sempai!"

"Yes, yes."

**⤷ʜo† ʗɦoᴄᴑlɑʈᴇ⤵**

After school, I headed over to Hotaru, "Want to go to Central Town with me?"

"No thanks. I need to develop these photographs and start selling them. I'll treat you to Howalons if I make more than a thousand rabbits," she replied, roughly placing everything into her bag before she left.

"Ok, see you at dinner!" I called after her before picking up my own bag and leaving for Central Town. I wanted to buy some candy for snacks. On the bus, I met Nonoko and Anna, a pair of girls who were so close and always together I could classify them as twins.

"Mikan!" they chirped.

"Hey girls!" I smiled.

"Ohmaigawd, have you SEEN the latest S-BOYz cover?" Nonoko started off.

"Uh…" I didn't know.

"YES! Natsume is sooooooooo sexy! And hot, and gorgeous, and so-" Anna started to flush and raised a hand to fan herself.

"-irresistible. I KNOW RIGHT?" Nonoko finished. Then the two turned to me.

"Have YOU seen the cover yet?"

"Uhm.. No?" I replied with a question, edging away from the two fan girls and heading towards the door. "Oh wow, we're here already! I'll see you later!"

I got off the bus as it stopped, immediately walking as fast as I could to get away. I hated the thought of fan girls and the obsessiveness in supposedly hot guys. As I passed the bookstore in Central Town, my eyes caught sight of the magazine I had over heard the two girls talk about- S-BOYz. Splayed out on the cover was a picture of Hyuuga Natsume, sitting on stairs by a brick wall and leaning against it. He wore a half unbuttoned shirt with his sleeves rolled up loosely along with a pair of black slacks and sneakers. His eyes were open, revealing dark crimson eyes. I cringed at the image, then dropped the horrible, probably germ-filled magazine back onto the shelf.

"He's not even hot. Chances are he's some sort of narcissistic, arrogant jerk who thinks that he's the best in the world since almost all the girls love him!" I muttered under my breath, turning around and taking a step; right into someone's chest.

"Ohmygod, sor-" I started off, looking up at the face of the guy I had bumped into before my voice was lost.

Standing in front of me dressed in his Gakuen Alice uniform (of course with the tie loose and jacket unbuttoned), with his signature black hair and red eyes was none other than Hyuuga Natsume himself. '_Holy Crap… Did he hear what I just said?_' was the only thought that ran through my mind as red eyes seemed to scrutinise me.

"Uh.. I'll be going…" I said, making to move on. However one hand shot out to around my waist and pulled me back, my footing fumbling before he caught me easily. Then one hand moved, fingers threading through my hair slowly, the other hand still placed on the small of my back. '_What in the world…'_ I thought, trying to break free.

"Stop moving," his voice low and commanding overwhelmed me and I froze. I looked up at him, somewhat afraid of what he might do to me. He lowered his face, shortening the distance between our lips.

"Oi what are you-" I whispered.

"Shut up and pretend that we're kissing. Just do **it**," he said, his lips close to touching mine as he closed his eyes and tightened his grip around me, indicating for me to do the same. I could only close my eyes before I heard approaching footsteps and whispers. I started, opening one eye to see what was going on. A group of girls were standing there, some blushing, another in tears, the rest whispering and telling Natsume to stop. My eyes widened, then I struggled to push Natsume away, who finally did so after a few seconds of struggling. He pulled me to him, my face practically squashed up in some horrible manner against his chest, before wrapping his arms around my shoulders and neck.

"Sorry, but she's my girlfriend," he declared, his grip tightening as I tried to push away. He looked down at me and whispered, "Stop moving! Or else I'll kill you!"

The girls behind me cried out. I could vaguely hear them speaking among each other "Why _her_? She's not even pretty. She must be some s**t who paid Natsume!" I snapped, wanting to turn around and go over and slap her.

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, Natsume interrupted my actions with his own.

"_Don't you dare insult her ever again_," he said shortly, before saying, "We're going to have a date now, so leave us alone."

He removed one hand from around me, but the other was still pressing me close to him. A bright ball of flames was suddenly lit, before he continued, "If you don't listen to me, you know what will happen right?"

I had no time to think, everything from there happened so quickly. Natsume had lit a wall of fire between the girls and us, then went of dragging me somewhere. He had pulled me along, practically breaking my arm in the process.

Finally I couldn't take it, and managed to gasp out, "Wait, stop! I'm going to die if we continue~!"

He paused, looked behind us, then dragged the pair of us into an alleyway. "You won't die," he said, "Rather, you could run faster, idiot. You're so unfit."

"Ah, sorry" I apologised. Then it hit me, "Wait a minute, WHY DO I HAVE TO APOLOGISE?"

"Huh? Oh right. Good work, thanks to you, I'm saved."

"Don't thank me. Just don't associate yourself with me ever again," I snapped. "Especially that ki-" I froze, blushing.

Natsume chuckled, a faint smirk weaving onto his face. He reached out, pulling me closer to him, "Well, what about the kiss? Too sudden?"

"W-wh-what are you doing?" I squeaked.

He leaned closer, "What's wrong? We were just pretending… If you want a real one… We could do one now." His lips grazed my ear and I jumped, face burning.

"Wha-" I started off, only to see him say, "Just joking. I wouldn't kiss you, don't worry."

I blushed furiously, annoyed at him. Swinging my bag out, it swung towards his head as I yelled out, "IDIOT!"

Natsume ducked, looking up before smirking. Then the smirk was wiped off his face as I continued, "Playing around with people! I'm different to you celebrities!"

Natsume paused, not saying anything. But I couldn't stop.

"Celebrities can do this and that, and everyone will love them for it. But I can… I can.." I said, 'Hurry, think of something Mikan!' I thought.

The smirk returned to his face. "Yes, what _can_ you do, polka-dots?"

"Huh?" I stared blankly, then realised what he meant. "YOU PERVERT! HENTAI! STUPID! IDIOT! JERK!"

I turned around, heading out the alleyway. At the edge, I turned around and yelled at him, "I'm going back! I HATE YOU STUPID!"

Rummaging through my bag, I found a piece of paper. I quickly scrunched it up then ditched at him. It hit his forehead and bounced off onto the ground. I gave a 'hmph' before walking away. Screw that idiot!

**⤷ʜo† ʗɦoᴄᴑlɑʈᴇ⤵**

_Point of View: Third Person Limited_

Natsume bent down, picking the paper up and unfolding it deftly. He stretched it out, making out the characters on the page. He smoothed the paper once more, before smirking at the contents.

"What was that?" he murmured, "She's interesting…"

Suddenly a sound erupted from his pocket, and Natsume took a slim cell from his pocket. Flipping it open, he said, "Hello? Ah, hey. Yeah… I went to school today. Tomorrow too. Hn, I'm gonna put my studies first. Oh yeah, regarding that CM (commercial), I'll do it on one condition. I want to choose my own partner… Not that singer. There's someone else I want to use…"

* * *

**So there we go. End of chapter one. Read, review and feed back please.**

**For those who haven't read my old chapters before, how was it? Liked it? What can I improve on?**

**For those who have read my old chapters, did you prefer this one, or my original?**

**Thanks, and see you next time~!**


End file.
